


On and On

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On and On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_bluebells).



> Title from Black Sabbath's "Heaven and Hell" (sing me a song, you're a singer).

Anna's got Ruby on her knees, arms held behind her back by one of Anna's hands, a devil's trap surrounding them both. Anna's got an iron knife in her other hand; she taps the flat of the blade against Ruby's bare shoulders. Ruby revels in the sting of it.

"Say it," Anna orders.

"I'm—I'm." The knife again. "I'm sorry. I've been—a bad girl, such a bad girl—"

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery," Anna singsongs, and Ruby can't not laugh.

Anna sounds so much like Honorata—it's been so long since Ruby saw Honorata, and the woman Ruby had been would hate the woman Ruby is.

"I've done wrong," Ruby says, and this time it's Beatrisia speaking, this time it's sincere.

"For a good purpose," Anna says, serious now, her breath tickling the back of Ruby's ear. "That's enough to make amends."


End file.
